Sudden health problems such as sudden cardiac arrest and injuries caused by accidents result in death and/or permanent injury of thousands of people every year. Fast and competent care to resuscitate such victims of these problems can be essential to positive outcomes in such situations. For example, it is said that the chance of surviving a sudden cardiac arrest falls by ten percent for every minute of delay in providing effective treatment.
Resuscitation treatments for patients suffering from cardiac arrest generally include clearing and opening the patient's airway, providing rescue breathing for the patient, and applying chest compressions to provide blood flow to the victim's heart, brain, and other vital organs. If the patient has a shockable heart rhythm (ventricular fibrillation or pulseless ventricular tachycardia), resuscitation also may include defibrillation therapy.